Blood and Chocolate
by BonneNuit
Summary: LXLight L is a werewolf trying to claim his mate, Light. Still set in Death Note, nothing to do w/ book except for title and that L is a werewolf. Lemon, READ WARNINGS! Seme L and uke Light.


Blood and Chocolate

Still set in Death Note, L is a werewolf who wants to claim his mate Light. LxLight, L seme! Light uke! Please read the warnings, the only thing it has to do with the book/movie is that L is a werewolf.

I'm writing this one-shot because I need to get it out of my system…the story I'm writing is eventually going to have a lemon but the characters aren't ready yet, so enjoy! This is set when Light doesn't have his memories of being Kira and L and Light are handcuffed together. Cliché, I know.

PS This is my first one shot, so be gentle!!!

WARNING!!! This is guy on guy, L on Light, yaoi, lemon, sex and most importantly rape!!! I changed this from dubious consent. All the yummy things that are fan fiction, if you are underage, please do not read!!!

Light wanted to beat the shit out of L. Fucking stoic, calm, bastard L! L who can calmly say that he thinks that Light is Kira unabashedly with no hint of remorse.

L who was watching him in his chair with that god damn thumb pressed to the corner of his mouth and a corky smile on his lips.

"Yagami-Kun is acting very Kira-like right now," L mused. Light glared at L and tried to calm his anger. That didn't work so instead he decided to hit L, he deserved it after all.

Light's first punch caught L in the cheek and L quickly retaliated with a kick to the chest, sending Light sprawling across the floor and dragging L with him. L landed hard on top of Light, knocking the breath out of him and any dignity he had left that hadn't gone with the appearance of the hand cuffs.

Light managed to get one last hit to L's face before L pinned his hands above his head and viciously bit his neck. Light yelled and thrashed violently underneath L, but L only sank his teeth deeper until blood trickled down L's neck.

"Oh, you fucking bastard!" Light panted and tried to dislodge L who seemed to enjoy drinking his blood and sucking on his neck a little too much. L forced a knee in between Light's legs and used his heavier body to keep Light against the ground.

Light briefly considered that he was glad no one else was here or they would have a hard time explaining themselves. L finally removed himself from Light's neck and looked down at Light with blood smeared across his lips.

"Are you calm now, Yagami-kun?"

Light panted and glared at L, "You fucking asshole, you bit me!"

"It is normal for dominant creatures to bite the submissive ones in order to prove their dominance over them and to make them obey." L replied with a strange glint in his eye.

Light was too dazed to respond for a moment, but then he did whole heartedly, "WHAT THE FUCK!? CREATURES? ME SUBMISSIVE? L you son of a bitch…"

L stared down at Light predatorily and drew his other leg in between Light's and pushed them apart. "Humans are creatures, just like any other animal, and you are most definitely submissive…especially to me, your alpha."

Light looked at L like he was crazy and tried to jerk his hands free. L made a tsking sound and pressed himself fully against Light again, moving his mouth next to Light's ear, "Do I need to bite you again?" L whispered.

Light tensed when he realized exactly what type of situation he was in, it wasn't just a plain fight like Light intended…Oh no, L had turned it into some weird sort of sexual- Light mentally cringed at this word- domination.

L had pulled away slightly and was studying Light's horrified face _way _too close for comfort. "Do you know why I like sweets," a short pause with emphasis, "Light-kun?"

Light started at the sound of his first name coming out of L's mouth, and thought to comment on it but settled for a simple 'no.'

"I didn't think you would; only Watari knows this about me, although there are others like me out there. I eat sweets as a way to curb my _real _hunger."

"Your real hunger?"

L nodded and Light noticed that his eyes were _changing. _The pupils that could be barely seen in the obsidian eyes were now slits, like a cat's. Light was also very aware that L's teeth were now longer and sharper, like a dog, _or a wolf. _

Light sucked in a breath and his eyes widened as he took in these new changes. "L…"He began, but he wasn't sure how to finish. L seemed to understand because he smirked and moved his head back down to nuzzle Light along the hair line and down to ear and neck.

Light felt unintentionally…attracted to this different L that was very dominant and…bitey. Which was strange since just a minute ago when he had first punched L, dominance would not only have been unwelcome in L, but it would have been repulsive and disgusting to Light.

Light dizzily thought that it must have something to do with that damn bite L gave him. L kissed Light softly on the neck and rubbed his hard cock against Light's limp one. L frowned at this and rubbed harder against Light to provoke some kind of response.

Light moaned at the cold lips at his neck that felt so good against his hot wound, and the rocking that was making him involuntarily hard. L was much happier now that Light was responding and moved his lips to Light's.

Light started to move his head away but was stopped by a low growl from L. L licked Light's lips, and then bit them when he didn't get the response he was looking for. Light opened his mouth in reaction to the pain and L forced his tongue in violently and forced Light to participate.

Light gave a sharp intake at the feel of L's mouth and tongue against his own; L's teeth were not only sharp, they were also thicker and Light was very careful to dodge his own tongue away from the probing tongue and gnawing teeth.

L's tongue was also different, wider and thinner than Light would expect from a human tongue…but at this point Light knew that he was no longer dealing with a human L. If there was such a think as monsters such as Kira in the world, there could be other monsters in the world too.

L finally pulled away from the tantalizing mouth that begged to be ravished, "Do you understand now, Light? You are my submissive and I am your dominate…that bite marks you as mine…my mate. It does not mean you are like me, but it does make you different…"

Light frowned deeply at the word 'mate.' He would be no such thing to L if he could help it. L, of course, noticed this and grew angry. Light was his now, why couldn't he see it?

"You have no choice in the matter Light. I am a werewolf…I only use that word because it may be something you are familiar with, I normally don't associate my…condition…with such a filthy word spawned from myths."

Light was afraid. There was a bloody werewolf on top of him right now claiming that not only was Light his mate, but Light was his submissive mate!

"Why is this coming out now?" Light asked suspiciously, it could be a manipulation by L to get Light to confess to being Kira.

"Because we have been so closely chained together that it is hard for me to resist that scent of yours…I originally thought that I had enough will power to have you near me without jumping you, but I don't." L pressed his hips down harder against Light's for more friction. "Enough talking."

L dragged his claws down the front of Light's shirt, shredding it off of him. Light yelped and grabbed L's wrists. "Don't I get a say in this?"

L shook his head, "If you aren't going to hold still I will have to make you hold still _Light."_

Light glared at L and tried to move away, which was pretty stupid. L grabbed a hold of Light's arms and twisted Light in his arms so L was carrying him bridal style. Light took this as his cue to yell at L and punch him as hard as he could- which didn't effect L what so ever.

L nudged the door open into their bedroom and threw Light onto the bed. Light yelped and tried to scamper to the other side of the bed but seemed to forget that he and L were chained together.

L quickly pounced onto Light, forcing him onto his back. "The harder you struggle, the rougher I will be."

Light was panicking now, "I don't want this L!"

L frowned, his mate didn't want him? That was sad, now he will have to make Light want him. L ripped off the rest of Light's shredded shirt and moved his mouth down to lick where his claws has nicked the skin.

Light gave a moan in pain and pleasure, as much as he didn't want this with L, it felt wonderful physically. L quickly ripped off his shirt and pants to reveal a hard body and a dripping cock that looked far too big to be normal. Light took one look at him and tried to scamper away again.

L grabbed him and flipped him onto his stomach; he was growing impatient with his mate's struggles. L reached around Light and un did his pants before yanking them off along with his boxers.

Light tried to kick L in the stomach but L just grabbed the foot before he could hit him. He forced Light back onto his stomach and spooned the front of his body onto Light's back. "If you want me to prepare you instead of fucking you raw you better stop struggling."

Light stilled his movements to get away but his body trembled and L knew that he was on the verge of tears. L pressed kisses to the back on Light's neck and nuzzled his hair. Confident that Light wasn't going to try to get away again, L sucked on three of his own fingers and moved them to Light's entrance.

L made sure his other hand had a good grip on Light's hips before pressing his index finger into Light's crevice. Light immediately bucked his hips away from the intrusion.

L gave him a scathing look, "Nails…" Light managed to choke out before burying his head into the pillows.

L blinked and glanced at his hand, so maybe it wasn't a good idea to prepare Light with fingers that had razor sharp claws on them. L concentrated on retracting his claws before abruptly pressing his finger into Light.

Light trembled and his hips twitched, he willed himself to not pull away from the finger that was burning his insides. Pressing his face into the pillow and wrapping his arms around it seemed to help distract Light from the pain.

Then another finger joined it and Light cried out, pressing his hips down into the mattress, hoping for some relief for the pain. L scissored his fingers and moved them around, searching for the spot that would make Light want more.

A choked scream and bucking hips told L that he had found it. But L was impatient so he already added the third finger, Light groaned in pain but L quickly found the prostate again and stimulated it agonizingly.

Satisfied that his mate was somewhat prepared, L spit on his hand and used it to lube himself up. Light felt L's monster erection nudging at his entrance and tried to jerk his hips away yet again.

L's low growl met his ears as he was roughly pulled back, "I'm _sorry!" _Light sobbed, he damned whatever was making him feel so dam submissive, "I'm scared!"

Light felt L pause behind him and suddenly Ls face was next to his while he pulled Light's hips up and shoved a pillow underneath him, "Relax," L purred into Light's ear, Light pulled in a shuttering breath and tried to do just that.

L once again guided his cock to Light's opening and pushed in. Light shrieked and clawed at the sheets, pulling his body away from L's. L frowned; his mate hadn't learned his lesson yet.

L grabbed Light's hips and wasted no time in burying himself to the hilt. Light sobbed and dug his nails into L's hands that were gripping his hips. "You should have listened to me…" Whispered L sinfully.

After a few moments the sobbing still hadn't quieted down and L frowned, he didn't mean to hurt his mate that bad. He softly pressed kisses on Light's shoulders neck before gently nibbling and biting.

L reached around to pump Light's diminished erection and pulled out of Light completely before slamming back in. Light was in so much pain, but there was that spark of pleasure that kept him from going insane.

L really liked the way his cock was disappearing and reappearing in his mate's body. The tight ass and round ass cheeks were just begging to be pounded. L noticed his mates continued lack of enthusiasm with disappointment.

L grabbed one of Light's legs and shifted so Lights right leg was over his shoulder and the left was pinned beneath him. Light's cavity spasm around his erection as he hit that pleasure spot over and over.

The new position allowed L to be uncomfortably deeper inside Light, but it also gave Light a lot more pleasure. L reached around and stroked Light twice before Light came all over his hand yelling his name.

Seeing his mate with his head thrown back and contracting around him made L thrust even harder into him and bite down harshly on Light's neck while growling.

L gently slid Light's leg off of his shoulder but didn't pull away from Light quite yet. He spooned Light from behind and wove their fingers together. Light squirmed in discomfort and L raised an eyebrow.

"Could you…um…pull out of me?"

L frowned, "I like being inside of you."

Light blushed, "It really hurts right now, and every time I shift it hurts more with you inside of me." L blinked and then sighed before pulling out of Light. His mate grimaced as blood and semen trickled out.

"Is that better, my mate?"

Light nodded and allowed L to nuzzle and pet at him, Light wasn't quite so sure about this whole mate thing…

Please review! I wrote this as a one-shot, but I can make it a full length fic after I am finished with my other story, or I can add another chapter…


End file.
